Como Enlouquecer um Cavaleiro de Atena
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Como Enlouquecer um Cavaleiro de Atena...e Fazê-lo Subir Pelas Paredes: finalmente o guia definitivo para quem quer deixar um Cavaleiro de Ouro maluquinho! Resultados garantidos! Texto originalmente publicado no DeviantArt, em junho de 2008.


**Como Enlouquecer um Cavaleiro de Atena e Fazê-lo Subir Pelas Paredes**

**Mu:**

—Mande-o trabalhar

—Caso ele se recuse a trabalhar, ignore e continue teimando, aos berros (isso pode levar mais de uma semana, mas funciona)

—Obrigue-o a matar Atena

—Obrigue-o a fazer o que quer que seja

—Ponha chiclete no lacinho que prende o cabelo (também funciona por massa epóxi ainda mole ou cola de sapateiro)

—Tente espremer as pintas na testa dele, chamando-as de "acne horrenda"

—Abra portas na Torre de Jamiel

—Pinte a torre de Jamiel de verde abacate fluorescente (com tinta tipo nanquim à prova d'água)

—Pinte Aldebaran de verde abacate fluorescente, com tinta automotiva (capriche no nariz)

—Diga para todo mundo que Kiki é sim seu filho biológico. E mostrar para todos foto dele vestindo aquela ridícula bata de grávida rosa-bebê com florzinhas bordadas, ostentando seis meses de barriga (montagem, claro...mas de efeito garantido)

**Aldebaran:**

—Quebre seu Cartão de Crédito, alegando "moralização de gastos"

—Leve um tombo na frente dele, e estapeie sua mão quando ele tentar ajudar. Diga para "enfiar a ajuda no ¢#%&£, seu rinoceronte desajeitado!"

—Questione vivamente seu guarda-roupa, na melhor linha "Esquadrão da Moda" (rasgando e destruindo aquele terno feito sob medida, berrando "êita coisa mais cafona, só serve para vestir gorila mesmo!")

—Insinue que está ficando com pneus na cintura

—Bagunce seu cabelo (cuidado: pode ser fatal PARA QUEM FAZ)

—Mande-lhe um hijacker para um site de sadomasoquismo infantil, com fotos de torturas, mutilações e assassinatos reais.

—Dê-lhe de presente um CD com os maiores sucessos de Sorrento de Siren

—Pergunte-lhe sobre anabolizantes como causa de impotência sexual masculina (sempre mantendo os olhos na sua pélvis, e conservando um ar de riso cínico proposital)

—Ofereça-lhe um ramalhete de flores com caixa de marimbondo

—Faça-o segurar um maço de charutos na frente de uma tabacaria qualquer

**Saga:**

—Apareça do nada, alegando que é sua ex-esposa, mostre um moleque remelento dizendo que é seu filho e diga que ele lhes deve mais de seis meses de pensão atrasada. Caso ele diga que não tem nenhuma ex-esposa ou filho, berre, esperneie e diga para ele "não se fazer de sonso, porque fez e agora diz que não lembra".

—Espalhe para o Santuário inteiro que ele esteve dançando o créu de trenzinho com Misty de Lagarto (melhor ainda se disser que Misty estava atrás no trenzinho)

—Se ele negar quaisquer atos, culpe seu famoso "outro lado" por eles (e diga que o "outro lado" dele se chama Shirley e adora se vestir de pastorinha)

—No meio de alguma reunião importante, credite sua falta de coerência à esclerose senil

—Também, no meio de alguma reunião: comece a chorar aos urros, aponte para ele o tempo todo, não explique nada e saia correndo. Também funciona rir às gargalhadas, falando só "mas você ontem...ontem você aprontou! Maior barato!"

—Mande-lhe spam e malas diretas com propagandas de asilos, sanatórios e medicação anti-psicótica

—Ponha sal de frutas e um jacaré na sua banheira.

—Mande-lhe cartas anônimas, dizendo: "Descobriram tudo, a casa caiu. Entregue-se antes que seja tarde".

—Troque suas servas por Dr. House, Chuck Norris e Clodovil.

—Chame-o sempre de "minha senhora", alegando que quem usa máscara é Amazona, não Cavaleiro.

**Deathmask:**

—Mande uma faxineira e um decorador trabalhar em sua casa, enquanto esteja ausente.

—Ponha uma faixa de "Interditado pela Vigilância Sanitária" fechando a porta da Casa de Câncer.

—Aproveite o gesto de invocação do Sekishiki-Meikai-Ha para abrir massa de pizza

—Leve ele para uma balada dos Hare-Krishna

—Obrigue-o a assistir uma maratona de 18 horas dos Ursinhos Carinhosos

—Divulgue as imagens dele correndo ao lado do Afrodite, tentando escapar de Radamanthys em algum site de vídeos de comédia (não esquecer a musiquinha da Dança do Siri como trilha sonora)

—Divulgue a foto dele do álbum de bebê da mamma (aquela o mostrando com bumbum de fora), dizendo "como é fofinho!"

—Junte os amigos e lhe dê um abraço coletivo. Encerre com um beijo e a frase "Jesus te ama!".

—Compare sua armadura aos balangandans usados pelas Garotas do Fantástico em 1977

—Em alguma ocasião pública e formal, presenteie-lhe com um terno branco e um CD com a trilha sonora de "Os Embalos de Sábado à Noite".

**Aiolia:**

—Apelide-o de "Gato Borralheiro" e não o chame de outro modo.

—Diga para todo mundo que ele tem pulgas

—Pague seu soldo em Whiskas

—Se for ferido em combate, leve-o para um veterinário (e insista que lhe ponham o termômetro "do jeito certo")

—Quando ele estiver muito bravo, belisque suas bochechinhas e lhe dê um beijo melecado

—Espalhe fotos sensacionalistas (montadas, claro), provando que Marin de Águia é, na verdade um travesti bigodudo chamado Mário

—Se ele falar do irmão falecido, chame-o de emo chorão e o mande tomar vergonha na cara. Arremate com um "homem que é homem não pinta o cabelo, ô ruivinha fake!"

—Mande-o disputar o rally Paris-Dakar. Sem comunicação por rádio e tendo Shaka de Virgem como navegador.

—Leve Lithos e Garan para trabalhar na casa de algum ricaço em Miami e deixe-o no máximo com uma diarista.

—Convide-o para um drink e sirva sua bebida num penico.

**Shaka:**

—Em qualquer ocasião formal, ignore-o e vá conversar com Ban de Leão Menor primeiro.

—Ofereça sua casa como abrigo para párias

—Enquanto esteja naquela incomum postura de meditação, ponha um caqui maduro entre suas mãos e dê uma bicuda na sua canela

—Grude-o pelo braço e comece um discurso longo, monótono e insistente sobre os males causados pelo colonialismo britânico na Índia. Diga com energia e bem alto, lá pelas tantas (enquanto lhe dá tapas nas costas, com força): "essa gente loira que se diz indiana e budista não passa de um bando de hipócritas sem-vergonhas que merece uma bela surra!"

—Se ele disser que é reencarnação de Buda e Homem Mais Próximo de Deus, retruque com "E o Kiko?".

—Boceje enquanto ele fala, e vá embora antes dele terminar.

—Durante alguma audiência com o Mestre ou com a Deusa, faça-lhe chifrinhos. E lhe cole um cartaz de "me chuta" nas costas.

—Durante a meditação, pinte sua cara com um pincel atômico (olhinhos nas pálpebras nessa hora são um must)

—Se ele o chamar de "alma faminta", peça-lhe dinheiro para comprar um pão com manteiga. Teime, até ele dar o dinheiro. Aí peça algum para uma cervejinha.

—Vista a estátua de Buda na sua sala com uma camisa do Corinthians.

**Dohko (a.k.a. "o véio chinês uva-passa"):**

—Interne-o num spa, "para sair do sedentarismo e fazer mais exercício"

—Obrigue-o, no estado de velhote, a vestir a Armadura de Libra. Mesmo estando fora de forma para ela há mais de 200 anos.

—Divulgue uma pesquisa médica que mostra a ineficiência do Misopheta Menos na reversão da esclerose natural do pênis.

—Ponha um despacho na Cachoeira de Rozan, com velas, pipoca, marafo e galinha preta. Bem no lugar onde ele senta.

—Urine nas suas costas, dizendo que "não o viu".

—Colha-o e ponha-o numa cesta junto de frutas e legumes, alegando que é só "um cogumelo roxo".

—Traga turistas para fotografá-lo como "freakshow".

—Junto de uma turma, o agarre à força e arranque sua roupa. Só para ver como ficou a tatuagem de tigre nas costas após mais de 200 anos (fazendo apostas: "Acho que agora parece mais um retrato do Pedro de Lara! Ou um mapa do Piauí!")

—Convença Shunrei a fazer greve por melhores salários (ou melhor: por algum salário)

—Processe-o, acusando-o de ser um plágio do Yoda, de Star Wars

**Milo:**

—Solte um pum durante os exercícios de ordem unida.

—Troque as botas de sua armadura por Crocs azul-calcinha.

—"Batize" seu café com chá de cogumelos

—Durante audiência com a Deusa ou o Mestre, belisque seu traseiro (repita quantas vezes for necessário)

—Aproveite sua ausência em alguma missão e use sua casa para uma orgia de largas proporções. Com funk proibidão, sexo bizarro, menores de idade, cabrita, jumento, pó, LSD e marijuana à vontade.

—De fininho, enganche a ponta de seu adorno de cabeça numa porta ou abajur. Melhor ainda se conseguir enganchar na máscara de alguma Amazona distraída ou na saia da Deusa Atena.

—Use todos os seus exemplares e tomos com regulamentos e legislações do Santuário para acender a lareira.

—Transfira seus serviços do Santuário de Atena para a EuroDisney

—Convença-o que sua unha comprida está em sério desacordo com o uniforme.

—Dê-lhe férias num cruzeiro, obrigando-o a relaxar e se divertir (acredite, isso pode matá-lo).

**Aiolos:**

—Apareça na sua casa em fúria, com uma bola de futebol, dizendo que seu irmãozinho quebrou a vidraça. Obrigue-o a pagar o conserto.

—Troque seu vinho favorito por KiSuco de uva com álcool Zulu.

—Marque sempre as reuniões da criançada da vizinhança inteira na sua casa. Obrigue-o a ficar de babá, tomando conta dos pequeninos (incluídas aí as trocas de fraldas de alguns)

—Espalhe no Santuário inteiro cartazes gigantes com sua cara e os dizeres "Pelo fim do Governo Autoritário e Corrupto: Aiolos para Mestre do Santuário Já!". Ponha uns quinze desses na porta da Casa de Gêmeos e outros vinte na porta do gabinete do Mestre.

—Abandone duas ninhadas de gatos e três de cachorros na porta da sua casa. Todos os bichinhos com sarna, conjuntivite e famintos.

—Ofereça-se, numa hora de necessidade, para substituí-lo nos treinos de combate do irmão mais novo e de seus amiguinhos. Prometa que vai ensinar para as crianças um novo e sensacional golpe. Ensine a Dança da Bundinha.

—Mande sua armadura em pacote anônimo e sem endereço remetente para o Desfile de Fantasias do Hotel Glória ou para o Joãosinho Trinta

—Grude nele, dizendo com insistência que ele é o Cupido. Não o largue, reclamando "do serviço porco que fez no Dia dos Namorados", exigindo que ele lhe dê "o anel de diamante que pedi, mas só ganhei uma camiseta". Ameace de levá-lo ao ProCon

—Use a flecha da armadura para assar picanha ou marshmellows

—Caso esteja morto, junte um povo de fé e faça uma novena em honra de seus bons feitos e ótimas intenções. Aproveite para lhe pedir um lar feliz para todos os menores de rua e bichos abandonados, paz no Oriente Médio, fim da fome na África, libertação do Tibet, direitos iguais para todas as minorias, cura do câncer e da AIDS, fim da violência urbana, reversão do aquecimento global, escola pública de qualidade, um aumento de salário e novas linhas de metrô. Caso ele falhe em um só desses pedidos, junte a mesma galera que estava rezando, usem o defunto como bola de futebol e o joguem no lixo.

**Shura:**

—Apareça com um ar choroso na sua frente e o acuse de ter matado seu cachorrinho poodle. Caso ele negue, diga que seu cachorro foi fatiado no meio e que ele o acertou com uma "Excalibur perdida" num dia de treino. O atormente todo santo dia com isso.

—O mande fazer análise freudiana com Hannibal Lecter

—Sempre que ele se sentir culpado e no fundo do poço, o ajude a desabafar. Então, desate a rir, dizendo "Piada da hora! Agora conta aquela do papagaio e da loira!"

—Quando ele estiver prestes a ir para uma missão suicida no Iraque, troque sua escala e o mande para Biritiba Mirim.

—Substitua sua armadura por uma fantasia de Mickey Mouse.

—Dê-lhe uma coroa de flores como presente de aniversário.

—Ajude-o, caso ele tente se matar: ofereça para ele uma forca. Feita com elástico de silicone, claro.

—Convença-o de que chá de losna é um excelente antidepressivo. Melhor ainda se for combinado com pimenta habanero.

—Convide-o para almoçar e use seu braço para cortar o frango

—Em uma noite dessas, o leve para afogar as mágoas em algum boteco. Sirva quanto aguardente ele consumir, até que caia de porre. Aí, arranque sua roupa, o enfie num trem do metrô pouco antes do pico matinal. E o deixe passear a vontade.

**Camus:**

—Faça uma reunião da Avon na sua casa.

—Leve-o com Hyoga de Cisne para fazer terapia familiar de grupo.

—Leve-o para um culto evangélico e jogue-o no meio da epifania coletiva.

—Recomende sua casa na Sibéria para as matérias lacrimosas da Sônia Abrão ou do Netinho.

—O obrigue a ouvir todos os CDs de Evanescence, Fall Out Boy e Simple Plan. Em seguida, complete com uns três vinilzões do Altemar Dutra.

—Telefone para ele no meio da noite, chorando, e diga que precisa "desabafar seus problemas com alguém amoroso e que entenda seus sentimentos". Conte desde seu primeiro tombo de bicicleta até sobre o drama das mulheres civis no Quênia. Repita isso quantas vezes—e quantos dias—for necessário, mesmo que ele lhe mande para aquele lugar e bata o telefone (se for o caso, arrume um megafone, poste-se embaixo da janela dele e continue a ladainha).

—Insista em ter sua opinião sobre os últimos capítulos da novela das oito.

—Deixe Shun de Andrômeda o aquecer a vontade (e, enquanto faz isso, deixe-o falar sobre amizade, sacrifício e poder do coração o quanto quiser)

—Aproveite a posição do golpe "Execução Aurora" e lhe aplique desodorante.

—O faça lamber um iceberg (não desgruda nunca mais)

**Afrodite:**

—Saúde-o dizendo "nossa, você envelheceu, hein? Ficou a cara de minha tia Hermengarda, olha só!"

—Convide-o para jantar e sirva mangas inteiras, de espécie bem fiapenta. Não ofereça talheres nem guardanapos.

—Construa uma moderna quadra de tênis na Casa de Peixes. Bem em cima do jardim.

—Dê-lhe um bode faminto de presente e o solte na estufa das rosas mais raras.

—Chame-o de "fedorenta". E borrife-o com perfume de camelô

—Esconda sua maquiagem e toque o alarme de incêndio, para garantir um desfile público.

—Faça um mendigo com piolhos lhe dar um abraço por trás, uma encoxadinha e um beijo melecado

—Divulgue fotos comprometedoras dele coçando o saco. Ou sentado no "troninho".

—Troque seu xampu por tonalizante vermelho-bozo e o condicionador por creme para permanente afro de alta potência (obs: essa também funciona com Shaka).

—Esconda um gambá selvagem dentro de sua caixa de armadura.

o00o

_**Nota da autora:** Achei mais uma dessas listas tão populares na internet de "o que fazer com os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena". Desta vez uma de "como irritar os Golds". Tudo mostrado sob o ponto de vista do nativo do signo solar, arquétipos astrológicos básicos: como irritar nativos de Áries, Touro, Gêmeos...apenas trocando o nome do signo pelo do Cavaleiro (para Áries, Mu, para Touro, Aldebaran, para Gêmeos, Saga e por aí vai). Gostei, foi bem divertido ler...mas não senti muita semelhança com os personagens do anime e do mangá de Saint Seiya tal e qual são. _

_Então, Kako Migo, restava a pergunta: como irritar DE FATO os Gold Saints e não esse arquétipo astrológico ao qual eles "deveriam" pertencer? Sim, afinal, muitos deles ignoram as regras da astrologia mais do que o Padre Quevedo: o que incomoda um ariano padrão dificilmente incomodaria o Mu, e provavelmente Deathmask não ligaria tanto assim para coisas emocionais e fofas que os cancerianos geralmente adoram. Só para citar alguns._

_Após consultar a Sociedade Gerhard Berger & Juliette de Sade de como tantalizar o próximo, eis então as seleções de dez métodos sugeridos e eficazes de...**"COMO ENLOUQUECER UM CAVALEIRO DE ATENA E FAZÊ-LO SUBIR PELAS PAREDES". **_

_Como já dito no sumário, é um texto antigo, de 2008, que estava juntando poeira no DeviantArt. Não se engane, continuo em hiatus. Mas se esta piada velha fizer alguém ao menos sorrir, já fico contente._

_Vida Longa & Próspera, que Atena e a Força estejam com você_

_Deneb_


End file.
